epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrier Rune
The Barrier Rune, also known as Holy Rune, is a foe in and, since the Battle Mountain update, . It appears only as a helper to the Protector boss. Appearance The Barrier Rune is made up of two constructs: a disk and a sphere. Two white crystals are perpendicularly protruding out of the top and bottom of the Rune. Overview Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 spells. Suicides at low HP. |HP = 180 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 5 |Exp = 15 |AP = 1.5 |Gold = 9 |water = -120% |poison = 100% |dark = -100% |bomb = -60% |psn = 100% |berserk = 100% |item1name = Paper Talisman |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Pearl |item2chance = 5% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks, and will self destruct at low HPincorrect]. |HP = 129 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 17 |AP = 2 |SP = 2 |Gold = 22 |fire = 100% |thunder = 100% |ice = -80% |earth = 100% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = -80% |water = -80% |holy = 200% |burn = 100% |psn = 100% |dispel = -50% |syphon = -50% |item1name = Paper Talisman |item1chance = 50% |item2name = Rainbow Gems |item2chance = 10%}} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 . |Attack2 = Energy Shot |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 35 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Holy |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 50% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Heal |Target3 = Allies |Power3 = 3333 |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = 3x |StatusIcon3 = |RdF3 = 0% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Buff |Target4 = Allies |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 30% 30% |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Self-destruct |Target5 = All |Power5 = 50 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Bomb |Acc5 = 120% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = The user dies during this attack. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Buff |Target4 = Allies |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 20% 20% |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, adds 20% buff on top of that. |Attack5 = Self-destruct |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 70 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Bomb |StatusChance5 = 60% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Notes5 = The user dies during this attack. Has no usage conditions set, and therefore may not be seen during normal gameplay. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * ≤18.5% HP → Self-destruct; * Syphoned → Prick; * >18.5% HP → Energy Shot (1/3), Heal (1/3), Buff (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Pricking Barrage; * ≥32% HP → Prick (1/4), Pricking Barrage (1/4), Energy Shot (1/4), Buff (1/4); * <32% HP → Pricking Barrage. As its Bestiary description says, Plasma Rune is supposed to Self-destruct when at low health, however due to a coding mistake, in that case it'd instead use Pricking Barrage over and over. Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4